Remember Me
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: Oh no! Marceline gets sent into the past by PB's time machine! As only one Marceline can be in the same time-line, the past's Marceline gets sent into the future! What will happen to the two Marcelines? Bad summary, I know. Simoline. [!M FOR CHAPTER EIGHT!] Please, do not review if you have a serious problem with this pairing. Critiques welcome, no insults please. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll explain the relationship of the father-daughter relationship in further chapters. THIS IS NOT PSEUDO-CEST OR PEDOPHILIA.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"C'mon Jake, wake up!"

Jake groaned, hearing his bro's voice calling from him in the kitchen of their tree house. It was pretty early in the morning, but they had to wake up a bit earlier to get something to eat. Princess Bubblegum had invited them to witness her attempts at activating her time machine, which she had been working on for months now. The first time they saw it, it looked like scrap metal and exposed wires. Finn was exceedingly excited to see it, working or non-working. Finn called once more, and Jake finally dragged himself from the warm confines of his drawer-bed. Stepping into the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of slightly burnt toast, knowing that this was probably not the worst breakfast he's ever had. Drinking a cup of coffee, he turned to Finn, who had found his socks and was just now putting on his shoes.

"Ready to go, buddy?" He asked, stretching out, mimicking the length of a Rainicorn.

"How _couldn't _I not be ready, this is going to be awesome!" Finn said, obviously pumped. Jake chuckled, allowing the thirteen-year-old to climb onto his back as he scurried downstairs and through the door, Finn narrowly missing the top of the doorway. Finn laughed as they bounded towards the Candy Kingdom. Suddenly, something black and cloaked in red flashed beside them, causing Finn to almost slip off his steed. It was Marceline, in a red cloak to block out the morning sun; her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Hey you guys." She smiled somewhat, floating beside them as they ran.

"Hey Marceline, what're you doin'?" Asked Finn, regaining his balance on the back of the magic dog, sticking his tongue out in his attempts.

"Well, the princess invited me to see her time-machine thing. I'm pretty bored, so I decided to see what's up." Said the vampire queen; tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see what she'll be sending back!" Finn grinned, fist-pumping. Marceline rolled her eyes, and swept past the human boy, temporarily putting him off balance. Finn yelled a complaint, but smiled, attempting to race after her on Jake. However, Marceline was impeccably fast, even more than the magical dog. Marceline had beaten the pair to the castle, already speaking with the bubblegum princess. The room was dark, illuminated by the multiple screens and flashing lights of the machine. Wires were on the floor, a tripping hazard, and two large, circular-like indentations in the wall showed where the portals would be once the machine was activated.

"Oh, hey you guys." Princess Bubblegum greeted, turning towards the huffing dog and the human boy, smiling warmly.

"Hey PB, are you ready to do some time-travellin'?!" Asked Finn excitedly.

"No, Finn, it'll take a few minutes to set a few coordinates and get it warmed up." She turned towards the machine again, which looked ready as it ever was going to be. "You can go and wait in the main hall for now, guys. It'll take me a few minutes."

Finn and Jake groaned, obviously disappointed, and began shuffling out of the room. Marceline stayed quiet, looking towards the doorway, and decided to become invisible. She watched the candy princess, who was beginning to input coordinates on a keyboard of sorts, the screen brightening up as it began to lock on to the time and area in which she chose. Pressing a red button, PB nodded, and left the room. Marceline waited a moment, and floated to the screen, becoming visible once more.

On the screen appeared to be a large tree, Finn atop Jake as they ran from the tree-house. Marceline realized this was just minutes ago. Why would Bubblegum pick something so boring? Oh, right. It wasn't 'safe'. She knew that Bubblegum could do better. Frowning, she looked at the keyboard, and deleted the setting, and typed a new one. On screen, a new objective was formed: 996 Years in the Past. A large and what appeared to be destroyed city was on screen. Marceline took a deep breath, and nodded, and began to float back, when a bright light appeared in one of the portal-like areas of the machine. It was a purple, swirling vortex. Marceline cocked her head, and looked at the screen. There appeared to be a vortex similar to the one before her, and she realized that it had worked! Smiling to herself, Marceline stepped up to the portal.

"Marceline, What are you doing?!"

Marceline jumped, looking at the door. Jake was peering through the door, shock visible on his face in the dark room, PB and Finn quickly joining the dog to see what was up. Princess Bubblegum had a horrified look on her face.

"Marceline, don't go through that portal! It's still in beta! It could be dangerous!" Yelled PB, beginning to scramble over the dog.

Marceline stuck out her tongue, and with a brief "Later!" and jumped into the vortex.

Marceline felt her stomach jump into her throat, her body swirling along with the vortex. She could hear the yells of the Candy Princess and the human behind her. She couldn't feel anything except the cold, sucking feeling as her body was being forced from her time period and into the past.

* * *

"Oh no, guys, this is really bad!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, stomping up and down, practically creating a rut in the concrete floor. Finn and Jake looked at one another, worried for both the vampire and the Candy Princess before them.

"The time machine wasn't meant to send people back in time! It was meant to send items back!" The princess was practically pulling out her hair at this point before she started doing breathing exercises, looking back at the machine. The first portal had disappeared, and a new one had appeared at the second indentation.

"The time machine will replace the younger Marceline with the older Marceline," Said the Princess calmly, "Because you cannot have the same two people in the same time period."

Suddenly, there was a large yell and childlike screaming from the portal, a child being catapulted from the vortex. It was the younger Marceline, wearing a pair of jean overalls, a red t-shirt, and a pair of mary-janes. The Princess rushed to the vampire child, who began to take her pulse, but stopped.

"Right, vampires don't have heartbeats." Said Jake, rushing over to the child; Finn appeared to be in a state of shock before coming to the younger vampire's side. Luckily, the child appeared to be breathing, although faster than normal.

"Call for Peppermint Butler— we need Doctor Ice Cream." PB said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline felt sick, sick and in pain. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, she was just happy that she had her cloak on. The sun was still up; she could feel the warmth of it on her back. There was the stench of the dead, or whatever horrible monsters lurked about. She coughed, and opened her eyes, coming face to face with a disgusting creature known as a Mutant. Yelping, she scrambled away from the monster, kicking out at it, only to find it dead. Embarrassed, she decided to look around. She had ended up on top of a destroyed car, probably somewhere in the middle of the city. Clouds were in the sky, and she knew that it was probably going to rain soon. Getting up, she began to float away from the car.

The wind was cool on her back, her hair escaping her bun as it flowed through the cloak. Turning, she looked through the area, finding no hint of life. She heard a rustle, and ducked behind a car, forgetting herself for a moment. _Right_, she thought, _I can go invisible, duh. _Going invisible, she saw a sight that made her head pound.

Ahead was a light-blue man in dirty suit, with shoulder-length white hair and a beard, a large backpack on his back. What was most noticeable was the golden crown on his belt, the ruby jewels on it gleaming in the light. He appeared distressed, as he began yelling at the top of his lungs, "MARCY! MARCELINE?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Marceline frowned; she felt compelled to show herself, but hesitated. How would he react to a fully grown Marceline? How was she going to explain herself? She sighed quietly, floating after Simon, keeping invisible.

The forty-seven year old man seemed to take the entire day looking for the younger Marceline, but ultimately was forced to rest during the night while it rained. Marceline stayed close by, waiting for him to fall asleep. It took hours, but finally he had drifted off into a fitful sleep, somewhat propped up by a rock. Marceline got close, floating next to his shoulder. She couldn't believe this actually happened. She couldn't believe that this was the real Simon. The Simon that she loved and cared for all these years; the Simon she had been waiting to return; the Simon that she lost.

Marceline shook her head, backing away from the man, sitting opposite from him from the fire. Marceline leaned her head against his backpack, and drifted off.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was Simon was gone. Marceline panicked, getting up from her place. He had left the pack where it, Marceline thought, knew that if he moved it she would probably wake up. Grabbing the pack, she went invisible and went to look for Simon.

A few blocks ahead was the man, who appeared nervous. Setting the pack down ahead of him while he was not looking, she waited in silence.

Simon appeared confused, knowing that he had left his supplies back with that stranger at his camp. He had been afraid of waking the stranger, not knowing what creature it was or if it could kill him or not. Seeing this pack made him confused. Was this creature following him? Did it want to help him?

"Hello?" Simon called out as he picked up his backpack, wanting to see this creature. Marceline froze, obviously hesitant to reveal herself to Simon. She had flown up behind an advertising sign, which appeared to have blinked before. Peering out, she allowed herself to become visible.

It took a few moments, but Simon saw the creature above, from the cloak that rippled through the breeze.

"Hey! Hey you! Why did you bring my supplies back? Do you know where a little girl might be? She's seven years old, has black hair, and grey skin…"

Marceline stayed quiet, slowly floating to the ground, still hidden by the cloak. Simon shivered, backing away somewhat.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Said Marceline simply, fiddling with her hands. Simon frowned.

"Well, it's not exactly a good idea to be sleeping near a guy would could kill you."

"I know you wouldn't have killed me, Simon."

Simon froze, a look of suspicion on his face.

"How did you know my name was Simon?"

"I've known you for a long time."

Simon frowned, staring at the stranger before him. Looking up, he saw clouds merging, threatening rain very soon. Simon sighed, and glanced un-trustfully at the stranger. The creature could help him, it hadn't killed him so far…

"We should get in somewhere, looks like it is about to rain."

Marceline looked up at the sky as well, and nodded, following Simon to what appeared to be an apartment complex. Inside, they took a room with a gas-powered heater. Simon poured a bit from his gas-tank into the heater, turning it on.

"It'll take a bit for it to start up, but at least it will be warm." Simon said simply. It thundered outside, lightning striking somewhere out in the forest. Marceline shivered, finally taking off her hood without much thought. Simon stared at her, feeling a sort of deja vu.

"Alright… I know you because…" Marceline bit her lip, "I'm Marceline, Marceline from the future."

Simon appeared to be taking this in slowly, shock visible on his face. Marceline stared at him, sweating internally, afraid of his reaction, afraid that he would reject her.

"Where is Marcy?" Simon asked slowly, still deep in thought.

"I'm not sure… what happened?" She asked, frowning. She couldn't remember anything happening to her…

"There was a purple vortex near our camp, and Marcy walked into it… or it sucked her in…"

Marceline frowned, reaching out to take the man's hand, but stopped herself, making a fist and setting it back in her lap.

"I'm sure she's— I'm— I'm sure that Marcy's alright." Said Marceline weakly, "If she wasn't, I wouldn't be here, right?"

Simon nodded, frowning, before turning back to the vampire queen.

"You're really Marcy?" He asked quietly, staring at her. Marceline nodded, feeling something push against her eyes. A silent tear slipped from her eyes, quickly wiping it away with her forearm.

"Oh, Marcy, don't cry." Simon says quickly, scooting over beside her. Marceline began to cry again, allowing herself to lean against him. She didn't know why she was allowing herself to show such emotion. Was it being with Simon again? He began to pet her hair, frowning.

"What happens in the future, Marcy?" He asks quietly, guessing. "What happens to you? What happens to me?"

Marceline shivers, holding the forty-seven year old tight, surprising him.

"It's okay, Marcy." He said quietly, hugging her back. Marceline closed her eyes, falling into a quiet sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm surprised that I've gotten so many reviews and follows so quickly! Here's the third chapter!**

**Oh, and yes, this is a romance between Simon/Future!Marceline. It will be a bit awkward, but trust me, it will get better!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of a filler.**

* * *

Dr. Ice Cream had been extremely busy lately. Near the entrance of the kingdom had been packed with wolves, thankfully shooed off by the banana guards, but not before a few dozen Candy People were injured.

"Nurse Poundcake, I know this is tasking for you, but could you— Huh?"

Jake had run up beside the doctor, huffing and panting, the occupants on his back slowing him down.

"Doctor Ice Cream, this is an emergency!" Said PB quickly, scooping up the younger Marceline into her arms, and quickly explaining the situation. The doctor gasped and nodded, taking the child in her arms, putting her onto a bed and pushing it out of the room. Finn and Jake went after it, worried for Marceline.

Marceline was put into a comfy hospital room without windows, child designs on the walls. There was the distinct smell of disinfectant in the air, not entirely rare in a hospital, even at the candy kingdom. Marceline was set into another bed, the doctor practically throwing the other hospital bed out of the room, beginning to take her temperature and monitoring her breathing. Jake and Finn both glanced at each other, worried.

"Doctor Ice Cream, can we help?" Asked Finn as he nervously inched up to the bed. He stared at the young Marceline, remembering that he had seen this girl before, in Marceline's memories. Dr. Ice Cream shook her head, sighing under her breath. "Sorry, this girl just needs rest right now." Finn slumped, feeling defeated, slinking back over to a line of chairs. Princess Bubblegum walked into the room, frowning, obviously worried.

"Okay you two, we need to find a way to get the older Marceline back. The Time Machine is broken, it wasn't meant to take all that information back and forth. It was only made for items." She sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs, staring at the younger Marceline. Finn and Jake sat beside her, also staring at the young vampire, not sure what to do.

"Uh… can you rebuild the machine?" Asked Jake, frowning.

"Well, I can replace the burnt wires and the broken monitors and such. Unfortunately, I don't have enough Power Crystals that powers the machine to send things back or take them to the future." She explained, leaning her chin into her hand, frowning. "I'm not even sure if they could extract future Marceline and bring her back!"

The conversation was hushed by the sounds that were coming from the child, as she appeared to be having some sort of dream. Suddenly, the child jerked from the bed, her eyes unfocused.

"Simon?" She called sleepily. PB stood up and stood to the side, rubbing the child's back. The younger Marceline mumbled something before laying back down, closing her eyes. It appeared that everyone in the room had been holding their breath, which they released. PB sat down again with the two, rubbing her temples.

"The earliest I could get the power crystals would be a couple months, minimum… and there is a risk if it doesn't go right."

"What do you mean?" Jake and Finn asked in unison.

"The future or past Marceline could lose something or gain something. Like, the older Marceline could lose her arm when she comes back, or the past Marceline could lose a leg. It all depends on the amount of Power Crystals I use. Too many power crystals can overload the system, too little can cause explosions." PB explained, sighing at their confused faces.

"If I put too much, big explosion. Not enough? Little explosion. Just enough? You could lose a limb." She explained slowly. Finn and Jake looked at one another and nodded.

"Alright, alright. So where do you get these Power Crystals at? Maybe we could help!" Finn asked.

"You guys, I think it would be better if you stayed and tried to make Marceline comfortable for now." She nods to the young vampire, "You told me once that you went into Marceline's memories, right? Well, maybe it will be good if she knows someone, even if she doesn't actually know them." Jake seemed to be confused by this logic, but Finn nodded.

"You can count on us, princess!" Said Finn, fist pumping, beginning to shout before noticing the scowl on PB's face, causing him to whisper, "_Adventure time_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline was dimly aware that it was in the afternoon when she finally woke. Simon was still in her arms, hugging her around the waist. She blushed, gently pulling away from him, pulling on her cloak to go and look outside. It was quite cloudy, the sun barely out. She wondered if perhaps she could go outside without her cloak.

She noticed a large bush with blue berries. They didn't quite look all that appetizing to Marceline, but she was sure that they were nonpoisonous; she could remember eating them before, however she dislike them. She only hoped that Simon would appreciate it. Glancing back to make sure Simon wasn't awake and that he was safe, she floated out and to the bush, holding out one of her cloak pockets, depositing the berries in.

"Oof!" Marceline grumbled, feeling something hard hit her on the head. Looking for the object, she found that it was an apple. She grinned, picking it up and examining it. It didn't look any worse than the berries, so she took that too, flying up to look for more apples.

Eventually, she made her way back to their small camping spot. Simon had just begun to awake.

"O-oh, hey Gunter…" Greeted Simon, his speech somewhat distorted as he yawned. Marceline seemed taken aback by the nickname, almost thinking he was referring to a certain penguin the Ice King had named unintentionally after her. She smiled sadly, knowing that the Ice King, Simon, would always remember the unimportant details.

"What'd you got there?" He asked scratching at his bearded chin, looking whatever was lumping up in her pocket. She smiled taking off her cloak in the shadows and pulling out the fruit onto the cloak, to make sure it didn't get dirty. Simon smiled, messing up her hair. She blushed again, wondering why she was going all red all of a sudden.

"Great work, Gunter! Now all we need is a bit of cereal… heh, like we could find any of that stuff around here, even if someone happened to leave some of I behind. Probably would have spoiled by this year anyhow…" He mumbled, beginning to become lost in thought. Marceline smiled and shook her head, beginning to break one of the apples in halves with her fingers, surprising Simon with her strength. Handing him the pieces and giving him all the berries she collected, she began to drain the color from an apple.

"Marcy, don't you think you should eat more?" He asked, looking at how skinny she was, even for a grown woman.

"You need the weight." She frowned, content with draining the red from the apple and taking a bite out of it.

Simon furrowed his brow, but didn't argue. Marcy had always been skinny, as she preferred to drain the red from anything. She was quite the picky eater, as she tended not to eat anything else. It had worried Simon a lot, but he suppose that Marceline now was actually eating things, as she was eating the actual apple instead of throwing it away.

After eating, Simon stretched, groaning at the pain in his back. He complained quietly, receiving a concerned stare from the vampire.

"It's nothing," He smiled, "I had that before the war."

Marceline frowned, having no choice but to believe him for now, but was determined to do something about it later. She helped him pack up everything; dusting off her cloak and pulling it back on, and floated after Simon.

"So, where are we headed?" She asked, floating by his side as they made their way down an abandoned road, passing a shopping mall and a beauty salon. Marceline stopped for a moment, wishing to go inside and see if there was anything wild she could do to her hair. Simon saw that look, and smirked to himself.

"Do you wanna go in there?" He asked, and was immediately hugged by the vampire and pulled inside, yelping for her to slow down, laughing a bit.

Once they were inside, she began digging through cabinets behind the register, near the area where the hair dressers would do their work. Simon chuckled, and looked about suspiciously, frowning. He suddenly felt a weight behind him, Marceline draped over his back.

"Want me to give you a hair-cut?" She asked, smiling.

"You know my hair grows back pretty quick, Gunter. What's the point?"

"Well, I can always show you how to cut your hair. It's gonna get hot soon, and I remember you constantly complaining about the heat." She smirked. Simon began to grouch a bit, but gave in. He dusted off one of the salon seats, sitting up in the chair. Marceline got behind him, scissors in hand. Simon couldn't see Marceline's reflection in the dusty and cracked mirror, which worried him a bit. She began to trim his hair a bit, not quite going past his ears. She had entertained the idea of giving Simon multicolored hair, but decided against it. She liked his hair the way it was. Teaching him how to cut his hair, she noticed a Mutant outside.

"Simon, would you wait here a moment?" She frowned, floating towards the entrance, going outside. The mutant makes some sort of… growling sound, although she didn't understand how. Flying quickly to it, she kicks it hard across the road; the creature smashing into the mall's broken up doors, falling inside. To her surprise, other Mutants began to exit from smashed windows and other areas where they could escape.

"Well, Glob me sideways…" She cursed, and flew back to the Salon, grabbing Simon up from under the arms, surprising him. She flew out the door, ignoring his complaints and questions. Simon understood what had happened, seeing all the Mutants scattered about as they began to trudge after them.

Finally, they arrived near a small one story house, looking safe enough, although half of the house appeared to had been destroyed. Marceline set Simon down.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't have time to explain." Marceline said, dusting off debris from his shoulders. Simon shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Marceline nodded, opening the door and checking out the house before allowing him in. After setting up a bit of a camp indoors, Marceline sat down on the ruined couch, patting the seat next to her. Simon sighed, stretching and groaning again before sitting down, reminding her of what she was going to do.

When Simon sat down, Marceline hovered a bit over him, rubbing at his shoulders, a small smile on her face.

"What're you doing?" Simon asked, slightly blushing. Marceline smirked, pushing gently between his shoulder blades.

"I noticed your back pain, so… I'm helping you, I guess." She said simply, looking to his back, not meeting his eyes. Simon groaned happily as Marceline worked out the knots in his back. She frowned, however, feeling how bony and fragile he was.

"You need to eat more…" She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed, quickly grabbing a blanket from his backpack.

When Marceline was finally satisfied she had gotten all the knots out of his back that she could, she sat down with Simon, who took out a couple of soup cans, spoons, and a can opener. Simon awkwardly fiddled with the can opener before Marceline got tired of waiting and took it from him, earning a slightly amused chuckle from the man. Opening the cans for them, she ignored her spoon and took a swig, making a face at the bitter taste.

"Wow, cold soup. I haven't had this since last week." She joked, Simon looking over with a slightly confused face before smiling, eating from his own can. When they were finished, they threw the empty cans behind the couch. Simon offered to take the floor, but Marceline rejected.

"You want to waste all my work on your back?! No, you're sleepin' on the couch with me." Marceline began throwing the cushions from the couch, grabbing a couple of pillows for them to lie on. Simon's heart was going unnaturally fast. Why did this feel kind of weird but somewhat… romantic? He shook his head, lying down beside Marceline, who leaned over him to tuck the covers in at his side. He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead, causing her to go pink. She laughed, giving him a quick hug, turning towards the wall.

Simon put his back up against the vampire's own back, happy to have her here, in whichever form. All he really needed was somebody.

Anybody.

* * *

**TBC, everyone! How do you feel about this chapter? I'm so glad that I wrote it long. I suppose it makes up for the last chapter, yes? Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woooah, extra long chapter again.**

**Okay, I want your guys opinion on this;**

**Should I apply a sex scene somewhere in here between Simon and Older Marceline?**

**I'm not sure how good it would be, but I could try my best. This could either be applied and fade into black, or I could type it all out in detail/semi-detail.**

**Send me your opinion of that via review.**

**Also, what pairing should I have with Finn?**

**Flame Princess/Finn**

**Princess Bubblegum/Finn**

**Character (?)/Finn**

**Also vote for this in reviews, I always read them!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

Marcy had been asleep for a long time, strange, vivid dreams that seemed to melt away into each other. She heard muffled voices that she could hear, but she couldn't understand. There was a light touch on her back, calming her. Her eyes flickered open, a yawn erupting from her mouth. There was a shift in the air, people beginning to approach her bed. She felt her muscles tighten as she turned to look at who was coming. There appeared to be a young boy with some sort of white hat in the form of some cat or bear, wearing a light blue t-shirt and darker blue shorts. Some sort of yellow dog was at his side, with a confused look on his face, however concerned. To Marcy, those two actually looked familiar. To her right, she saw a very pink woman with long pink hair, in some sort of princess dress and crown.

"Where am I?! Where's Simon?" Marcy asked, obviously frightened, curling up in the bed. She searched with her eyes for Hambo, the stuffed animal that Simon had given her. The pink woman frowned, turning to the boy and the dog, then back to Marcy.

"Please, calm down young one. We're not here to hurt you." Said the pink one, her voice gentle. It reminded her of a large, sticking pink liquid that had been spread across the city. Well, at least it's face.

"Yeah! We'd never wanna hurt you, Marceline!" Shouted the boy.

"Finn!" Said the pink one, her voice harsh. The boy frowned, looking to the ground.

"How do you know my name?!" Marcy shouted, trusting these strangers even less than before.

"Please, calm down!" Said the pink one again. For Marcy, this girl also reminded her strongly of red. She knew that the girl was pink, but it would still count. Scowling, she relaxed back into the bed.

"Wow! You really are good with kids, Princess!" Said the yellow dog, surprising Marcy.

"That dog can talk?! How can dogs talk here?" She asked the 'princess', looking at the dog in wonder.

"What do you mean? All dogs can talk! Well, after the mushroom war, we could." The yellow dog frowned in thought, trying to figure out how to explain to the young vampire his history.

"You two seem familiar…" Marcy squinted at the boy and the dog, and then remembered her circumstances. "Where am I? The last I remember was sleeping in my tent!"

"Marceline let me explain." Said the princess, sitting down once more beside her, the two familiar ones did the same, watching the princess with interest; The princess took a deep breath, pushing back a lock of gummy hair.

"You are a thousand years in the future. Well, nine hundred and ninety-six, anyways. You, the future you, went into the past. You couldn't be there while she was, so you were pulled from your tent and into my lab. Do you understand me so far?" The princess bowed her head, talking slowly in hopes of explaining this to the vampire in a way the young girl could understand. Marcy nodded, allowing the princess to continue.

"Now, the time machine wasn't made to take people back and forth, so it is broken for now." Marcy gasped in fright, "But I can fix it, so don't worry. You're just going to have to wait for a while."

Marcy frowned, staring at the gummy princess, the yellow dog, and the boy with interest. "Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Finn, the human boy!" Said the boy, pumping his fist in the air.

"And I'm Jake, the magical dog!" Said the dog, who began to twist his arms into fantastic shapes, awing the young vampire.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum, but Finn and Jake call me PB, so I suppose you can call me that." Smiles the princess, putting her hands in her lap.

"I'm Marceline the vampire." Said Marcy, "But you can call me Marcy." The group around her nodded. Marcy blinked, feeling a strange growling in her stomach. She was hungry, again.

"Sounds like someone is hungry. I'll call Peppermint Butler. Do you like strawberries? Oh, what am I asking?" PB smiled, calling for the butler, who seemed to be waiting outside the door. Marcy noticed everything around her smelt good, although there appeared to be a dislikable smell in the air as well, contrasting sharply with each other. She had smelt this before with Simon while going through the rubble of a hospital. Eventually, the Peppermint Butler had arrived with a platter, a large pile of strawberries revealed on a golden plate. She immediately began digging in, draining the berries dry and throwing them back on the plate grey and lifeless. Jake watched with disgust, shivering and turning away. Finn the human boy asked for one, and Marcy gladly gave him a berry.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cackling hallway was heard. Marcy shivered, having heard that laugh before.

"Princess? Oooh Princesssss?" Called the voice, a figure entering the doorway.

The stranger wore what appeared to be a long blue dress to Marcy. He had a long white beard and long white hair, and light blue skin. He also had a very long nose. Marcy frown, pulling up the blanket, hiding herself. He reminded her of Simon too much when he got crazy. But one thing frightened her the most.

That golden, gleaming crown on top of his head, red rubies sparkling in the light; That stupid, dumb crown that always made Simon insane and do stupid stuff that scared Marcy into throwing something at him to get the crown off of his head.

She leapt from the bed, pointing at the old man who dared to take Simon's crown.

"Where did you get that crown?! That's Simon's crown!" She shouted, upset. The blue man frown in confusion, not sure what he had done wrong.

"Hey, who's the squirt?" He asked, a weird smile on his face. Finn the human frowned, taking out what appeared to be a red sword from his backpack. The blue man backed up, his hands up in peace.

"Hey, hey, I haven't even done anything wrong! I just wanted to see what my bros were up to!" Said the blue man, a nervous smile on his face. "And-to-see-if-Princess-Bubblegum-would-go-on-a-da te-with-me." He said quickly, too quickly for either the human or the dog to catch. Marcy frowned even more, clenching her fists.

"I asked you why you have Simon's crown!" She yelled again.

"Who's Simon?" He asked with obvious confusion, cocking a white brow.

The young vampire growled, but was calmed by PB, frowning at the blue man.

"Marcy, this is the Ice King. Ice King, this is Marcy."

"Marcy? What, are you like Marceline's cousin or something?" Asked the Ice King, scratching at his beard.

"This is Marceline, you dope." Scowled Jake, glaring un-trustfully at the bearded man.

"Woah, what happened to her?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

PB sighed, "It's a long story."

* * *

"Woah, so… past Marceline? Two months? Wow!" The Ice King was astonished. He also wondered why Marceline would just blatantly go into the past like that without asking the Princess first. Rude much!

"Yeah, so we've been trying to find a place for Marcy to stay while I'm fixing up the machine." Said PB nonchalantly.

"Why can't she just stay at the castle, PB?" Asked Finn, confused.

"Well, honestly, there are a lot of red things here. She might accidently bite someone or something." The Princess whispered, but was heard by the young vampire, who frowned.

"No I wouldn't!" She protested, but otherwise stayed silent.

"She could stay with us at the tree-house!" Offered Finn, although Jake was shaking his head no wildly behind his back. Luckily, PB saw that and smiled wryly.

"No, Finn. I don't think she would like living there. Too many bugs and creepy-crawlies." She pretended her fingers were bugs, crawling on the bed. Marcy giggled, doing the same.

The Ice King, who had been quiet for surprisingly most of the time, finally spoke up.

"She could stay with me in the Ice Kingdom." He offered, receiving almost immediate sour looks.

"Please, Ice King, like you know anything about handling children—"

"You're a bad parent man, I see it already—"

"We'll have to decline your offer; perhaps we could try contacting Abadeer once more—"

"Hey!" Marcy was finally able to have her voice heard. The group quieted down, staring at her.

"I want to go with him." The seven year old stated calmly. The group shared a look.

"Great! I'm sure you'll love it there!" Said the Ice King excitedly, quickly flying up to the vampire girl, gathering her sheets around her as he picked her up. She noticed that he flew with his beard alone, which tickled her as he held her. PB and the boys gasped as he flew out of the room without another word, and began to speed after them on foot. Marcy covered herself with the blanket as he flew out of a window, ignoring their protests.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING, ICE KING!" Yelled PB out the window, obviously angry.

"Well, it's not as if he hasn't done this before." Finn stately calmly, however a bit irritated.

"Yeah, and besides, she _did _say she wanted to go with him." Jake said, peering out the window to see the receding silhouette of the Ice King and Marcy. PB huffed, storming out of the hallway and down the staircase.

"We'll go check on her later. Deal?" Finn asked, turning to Jake.

"Deal."

* * *

**TBC Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone requested more romance, so I (attempted to) delivered! Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

Marceline felt her body slowly waking, her eyes fluttering open as she looked around, remembering where she was. She felt her arms wrapped around something somewhat warm. She looked over, catching sight of Simon, who appeared to be already awake, reading from a book. She gasped, blushed, untangling her arms from his side.

"Good morning Gunter. Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked, putting down the book, smoothing down a lock of hair that had stuck out of place. She blushed, nodding, floating from the couch and slightly surprising Simon.

"I'm going to go out and see if there is any food nearby. Wanna come with me?" She asked, pulling on her cloak. She had noticed she had worn these clothes three days in a row now, counting a day before even coming to the past. Simon nodded, grabbing and stuffing the blanket back into the backpack, following after her. Marceline pulled up her hood just in time when they exited the house. The sun was out and bright as ever, a cloud barely in the sky. She let out a bated breath. She hated the sun. Flying over Simon, she simultaneously looked for food while looking for a small clothes shop.

"See anything yet?" She called down.

"Nothing yet, keep looking!" Simon called back.

Marceline began to contemplate her thoughts at that moment. Why was she beginning to feel so flustered around Simon? At first, she began to feel as if he was a father figure, but it wasn't that. She already had a father. She more felt of him like a very old friend that she hadn't been able to talk to in a while. This sudden... flushes of excitement and embarrassment, being flustered around him. Was this… a crush?

'Nonononono,' Marceline thought, shaking her head. 'How could I love Simon? I mean, in that way?' She looked down at the man, an irritated look on her face. There would be no way that it could work out. Simon in the future was gone. She couldn't bring him back. Winding up here was just something to close the door, to stop herself from missing him. But she was becoming even more attached than ever. She shook her head, frowning. Looking down, she frowned, her hair moving in the breeze in her cloak.

"How could I love him?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey, Marcy! I think I found a super market!" Simon shouted a few moments later, waving up to her. She managed to fake a smile, floating down to speak with him. Simon glanced at her, a confusion expression on his face.

"Marcy… How did you get here in the first place?" He asked after a bit of hesitation.

"Well… I have this friend, Bonnibel. She's a princess." Marceline shrugged, "She's like a genius, and made a time machine." Simon seemed impressed, but let her go on.

"I was invited to see her transport something back in time. But I kinda… changed the date and went into the machine myself. I dunno how long it's going to take for her to get me back, so I guess you're stuck with me." Marceline smiled shyly, feeling a bit flustered again, nervous about his reaction.

Simon processed this for a moment before smiling, "I suppose I am."

They finally entered the supermarket, which was luckily devoid of Mutants. Marceline entered a thrift shop area, where she pulled out a few clothes that she supposed might fit her. She looked around a moment, making sure Simon wasn't anywhere near before pulling off her cloak and shirt. She was 'going commando' at the moment, having not prepared for the time-travelling beforehand, obviously. Turning, she looked for something that would be suitable as a bra, when she heard someone approaching from behind.

"Hey Marcy, do you think this is— Woah."

Simon had been approaching her to question whether or not she thought this cereal was expired or any good at all. He hadn't expected her to be half-dressed, never mind without some sort of underwear on. He stuttered, a very large blush travelling across his face before he made up an excuse.

"Oh-is-that-canned-food-well-I'll-go-check-that-ou t." He said quickly, fast-walking out of the area. Marceline stared at him while he walked away, not bothering to cover herself. Only then did she blush, only finally bothering to press the shirt she had picked out to her chest, scooting from the area behind a rack. She leaned against the wall, her face going ten different shades of red. How in the hell was she going to look him in the eye now?!

Honestly, Simon thought she was beautiful. Long, silky ebony hair that trailed down her back and practically hit the floor. Her luminous skin, despite the strange greyness, shone almost white in a certain light. Her breasts, which he had stared at half a second before realizing she was topless and bra-less, were pert and… how was he supposed to describe this without sounding like a pervert? He sighed, rubbing at his temples. She was just so… so beautiful. How was he supposed to be in her presence without blushing now? He busied himself with the cans, grabbing a crate from his backpack to stack them in. He accidently dropped one on his foot, causing him to elicit a small "Ow."

Marceline pulled on the shirt, pulling off her pants and finding a pair of dark ripped jeans. She didn't really pay attention to the size, she was far too preoccupied at the moment with the thought of Simon seeing her shirtless. Shaking her head, she found that the pants luckily fit. Pulling her boots back on and the cloak, she began to look for a few shirts and pants that might fit Simon. Finally, after avoiding Simon as much as she could, she finally approached him with the cloths in her arms. Simon seemed surprised, blushing and not looking at her.

"M-Marceline, it was an accident, I sw—" He began when he was interrupted by the clothes being thrown into his arms.

"Try these on and tell me if they don't fit." She ordered, gesturing to the thrift shop area. He gulped and nodded, following her to that area. She turned around, waiting for the sound of clothes dropping before giving into the urge to look.

Simon was skinny, but not as skinny as the Ice King was. Only a few of his ribs stuck out, which was a given. Honestly, he didn't look too bad, overlooking how skinny he was. Simon had saw her watch, and stared at her a moment before she saw him and looked away. He chuckled somewhat, pulling on a turtle-neck shirt.

"Does it fit?" She asked, not looking.

"Fit's fine, nice one, Marcy."

Marceline blushed again, smiling to herself. He tried on the other clothes; a few did not fit, but otherwise fit just fine. He packed his old clothes into the backpack, deciding to stick with the turtleneck and jeans that Marceline had picked out for him. She stepped outside and decided to sit on the sidewalk. Marceline picked out a few cans that Simon had chosen, deciding to take a can of pears for her and a couple for Simon, stating once again that he needed to eat more. He sighed a little, but smiled in appreciation, digging into his food.

The finished up quickly, throwing their cans into a bush and mushing on. The ended up in a small part of the city, coming across a large, sticky pink blob that seemed to be spread across the city.

"What is this stuff?" Marceline asked, poking it with a stick.

"I haven't tried it, but I'm guessing it's bubblegum." Simon scratched at his chin, guessing.

Marceline frowned, and stared at it for a moment. She noticed a slight vibration go through it before the bubblegum rippled upward, still in the form of a blob. Marceline yelled, more angry than terrified, floating beside Simon. Simon reached for the Ice Crown, Marceline slapping his hand away from it.

The pink blob seemed to begin to form the shape of Marceline, mimicking her long hair and her fangs. It also seemed to form two other people, noticeably Simon. The third was some woman the Marceline found familiar, but was distracted by what the figure was doing.

The figure seemed to be forcing the gummy Simon and the gummy Marceline's faces together, in a crude way of kissing. Marceline blushed, getting it almost immediately. Simon frowned, having to take a second before understanding what the sentient bubblegum was doing.

"Ooh. That's what it means…" He seemed to mull this over, glancing at Marceline once in a while. The bubblegum seemed to be getting bored, the gummy Marceline and Simon returning to a lumpy mess. Suddenly, it formed tentacles, and forced both Marceline and Simon together, not exactly kissing, but their bodies extremely close to one another. Marceline felt her muscles tighten, what felt like bats fluttering inside her stomach. Simon raised a brow, glancing at the sentient bubblegum.

The bubblegum seemed amused, clapping its hands together, which seemed to be tasking as it had to stretch its hands out once more to disconnect the gum to clap again. It had an amused and somewhat smug look on its face, which irritated Marceline to no end. The tentacles nudged them together again, causing them to stare at each other.

"Uhhh…" Marceline stuttered, staring at Simon.

"I think… I-I think it wants us to do… what it showed us to do." Simon said, his hands being forcibly held at Marceline's waist, his light-blue face crimson. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, his eyes wide.

"Yeah… I think so." She replied, using her free hand to take off his glasses, her eyes half-lidded. Simon stayed silent, staring at the vampire. He had to admit, he really wanted to kiss her. She parted her mouth, those fangs grazing over her bottom lip, a dark chuckle coming from her. She leaned in, half-expecting him to jerk away, and was surprised when he didn't, when he leaned forward into it.

She had to admit, it was pretty good. I was a sweet, sensual kiss that didn't have much sexual desire behind it. She cupped his cheek, getting a better angle while kissing him. She opened her mouth, her tongue darting to his lips. Simon opened his eyes, surprised at the act. But he allowed her access to his mouth, her tongue slipping in. They were unaware that the gum tentacles had been gone, the sentient bubblegum woman returning to a blob and dropping back into the puddle of gum.

Marceline opened her eyes, slipping her tongue out, slightly pulling away. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair a mess from Simon running a hand through it. An arm was still wrapped around her waist. Simon opened his eyes slowly, staring at her. It was a long moment before either of them spoke.

"Simon?"

"Y-yes Marcy?"

"I think I love you."

* * *

***le gasp* So Marcy admitted it! Feels a bit corny and OOC to me. Thoughts?**

**TBC everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**!RATED M NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**Hello everyone- I'm still awaiting votes for the Finn/character pairings and the vote for sex-**

**Flame Princess/Finn - 1**

**The Rest - 0**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

_**!RATED M NEXT CHAPTER!**_

* * *

The icy winds from the Ice Kingdom was soon felt by the young vampire, however her skin was a bit more resistant to extreme temperatures. She felt the wind whip through her hair, the sun being dimmed by the clouds in the sky, which constantly threw snow into the air. Within seconds, her hair had specks of white, her eyelashes catching some as well. She pulled the bed sheet from her head, sticking out her tongue in attempts to catch a flake. However, she did not have enough time, as they hurdled through a window and into the castle.

The inside was actually warmer than the outside, as it was insulated from the cold. She shook her head, the snow falling from her hair and where it had collected at the top of her ears. The Ice King set her down, allowing her to make the bed spread into a type of cloak.

"Well, here we are, Marcy!" Said the Ice King, gesturing proudly. Marcy looked around a moment. Everything appeared to be made of ice, no doubt where he got his name. Even the bed in one of the rooms was made of ice, but had fur pelts on top of it, so she supposed it was more comfortable.

"This is really cool." She whispered, tapping on one of the ice pillars that kept up the ceiling with her nails, making a slight indentation.

"Wenk!"

Marcy jumped, turning around to see a black and white creature, holding a broken bottle, a blank look on its face.

"Ooooh, Gunther! You're scaring our guest!"

The Ice King flew over quickly, slapping the bottle from the creature's flippers. The creature let out a slight complaint, but looked up adoringly at the king. The Ice King did a raspberry, and looked slightly disgusted.

"What _is _this thing?" Asked Marcy, taking the black and white creature's flipper between her index finger and thumb, moving it in a waving gesture. The penguin seemed to consider the young vampire, not all too sure what to make of her yet.

"This is Gunter, a penguin. All my penguins are named Gunter. Well, at least the boy ones. Have you never seen a penguin?" The Ice King seemed confused, "Man, your child-hood sucked. Now shoo, Gunter! I'm showing our guest around the castle!" The penguin complied, although appeared insulted, still staring at Marcy, but at this time with a bit of contempt in its large eyes. Marcy felt a bit unnerved, but followed the Ice King as he showed her around the castle.

"Hey, y'know, Simon calls me Gunter!" She piped up, receiving a small surprised look from the Ice King.

"Weird." The Ice King responded, not-all-that paying attention.

The castle was huge and decorated by what appeared to be both the Ice King himself and the penguins. In one area there was a large ice sculpture of what appeared to be a very buff Ice King saving a swooning Princess Bubblegum. In a small text bubble, the princess appeared to be saying: "Thank you, totally-rad Ice King! Marry me!"

Marcy raised a brow, but found it more comical than creepy. Following the Ice King down what appeared to be a grand staircase, he began to make a room just for her, hollowing out a small portion of ice for a room. He then quickly made a small bed, a desk, and a chair.

"I'll get some pelts for your bed, and some blankets too. Maybe a pillow, too." The Ice King mumbled under his breath, leaving the room for a moment. Marcy looked around the room, light reflecting through the room. She squinted, a memory wiggling in the corner of her mind. She remembered her mother holding her in her arms, and what appeared to be her in the mirror. She bit her lip, trying to follow the memory up but was surprised by the Ice King barging into her room again, a few more penguins lugging the fur pelts, throwing them on top of her new bed.

"Thank you, Gunter!" Marcy said, smiling. The penguins frowned, staring at her. The leader also stared at her a moment, considering her before "wenk"-ing in response, and waddled out of the door with the rest of the Gunters.

"Well, here yah go! Gunter is going to be making so laz-ag-na for dinner. You like red stuff, right? I'll make sure he puts red stuff in it." The Ice King shuffled from the room, feeling awkward. "You can play with the other Gunters or go on the internet or something. But don't look in my recent searches, okay?!"

Marcy nodded, slightly confused, but decided not to ask. This guy was freaky-weird, but she guessed he was alright. He was kind of familiar too…

* * *

_**!RATED M NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**Sorry this was so short! TBC everyone!**

_**!RATED M NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	8. Chapter 8 RATED M!

**Oooh boy, I hope you guys don't hate me for this.**

**Mind that is my first sex-scene, so don't hurt me too badly... *Winces, waiting for punishment***

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M AND IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN.**

**THIS IS A NO-NO ZONE.**

* * *

The good weather had only lasted for half of the afternoon. As the sun began to set, storm clouds began to group above their heads, and began to pour. Marceline laughed, tilting back her head, pulling off her cloak. Simon frowned, attempting to wipe the water from his glasses. Simon still felt awkward. This was Marcy, the little girl he was taking care of. And she told him she loved him, or at least she thought she did. And, truthfully, he thought he might be as well.

"You don't have to answer right now, you know." She had playfully winked after he began stuttered, looking for a response. "I said I think I love you. Not guarantee."

He had found this a little less than comforting, but he was happy all the same that Marceline wasn't awkward as well. He smiled at the vampire, her long black hair drenched in the rain. She turned to him, a smirk on her lips, her eyes suggesting something that Simon couldn't quite put a finger on…

"C'mon, l-let's get out of this rain." He said, sliding his hand into hers. She smiled at him once more, letting him lead her to an apartment building. They climbed a few floors, ending up in a small apartment, the bedroom to raggedy and ruined to sleep in. Simon began making a bed for himself, expecting the vampire to also lay with him.

But he wasn't expecting a wet t-shirt to fly into his head, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! What was that?" He asked, turning around. His mouth opened, seeing Marceline topless again. She smirked at him, shimmying her shoulders, approaching him seductively.

"M-Marcy, what are you doing?" He asked, pressing himself against the wall, fear and a strange sensation shooting down his back and into his thighs. She licked her lips, pressing herself against him.

"You know… I usually have an appetite for just the color red…" She cocked her head, kissing down his bearded chin to his neck, "But I could just suck the blue out of you."

She turned him from the wall and pushed him to the ground, surprising him. He was still in his wet turtle-neck and jeans, which made him slightly uncomfortable. She sat on top of him, on his lap, and took on of his hands by the wrist.

"Marcy! D-Don't you know what you are doing?!" He whispered, a pulsing growing in his thighs, hiding the perverted thoughts in the back of his mind.

"I know exactly what I am doing." She stated calmly, slipping the glasses from his nose with her free hand, setting them to the side. She then stared at him, still holding his wrist, her eyes flickering to his clothes before returning to him.

She set his palm on one of her breasts, and heard the satisfying, apprehensive cry from the man below her. She smirked, looking down at him.

"What are you, a virgin?" She wondered out loud, moving his fingers in a pinching motion, pleasuring herself with his hand. In fact, he was a virgin, and he didn't quite like to talk about it. She shivered, goose-bumps rising on her arms, a fang popping from her lips. Simon bit his lip, undeniably becoming aroused by the action. But it all drained down to the question on whether or not her really loved or even liked her in this way! He thought a moment. Yes, he did love Marcy, the little girl that he felt was his companion and friend. And this was the older Marcy, who he loved in the same way. But did he love her romantically? All these flustered, strange feelings; the sensation of vertigo whenever he looked at her. He remembered that he had gotten all of these feelings around… Betty. He had loved Betty, and still did, but he felt a slight resentment towards her. Words, he knew, could hurt. But hadn't she loved him? Couldn't she overlook a few words? He let out a breath he did not remember holding, coming back to reality. He found the Marceline had stopped, just watching him calmly.

"S-Sorry, I was just… thinking." Simon said, rubbing her fingers, smiling.

"Dude, if you're not into this, you just have to say so…" She said, leaning down, kissing his nose. She chuckled, a sweet, seductive titter. He bit his lip, and rolled them over, getting on top of her. Marceline was taken by surprise, but laughed, kissing his neck.

Simon buried his face in the valley of her breasts, gently nipping at her skin. Her laughs grew into moans, pulling at the turtle-neck in attempts to remove it. Simon obliged, practically tearing apart the fabric, throwing the shirt onto the couch. He began to undo his jeans, Marceline leaning up to capture his lips. Simon was aware of the pulsation now, the neediness between them. After he was finally able to remove those accursed pants, he removed his boxers. He suddenly felt… worried. Was he adequate? It had been so very long since he had worried over such trivial matters. The looked showed on his face, and Marceline laughed, playfully kissing him. Something else bothered him too; his nose. It felt too long and out of place. He hoped it wasn't awkward.

Marceline was still clothed waist down, and they needed to fix that. He took off the belt, and they worked together to shimmy off her jeans, sliding off her red boots. Underneath she wore red, lacy panties with black trim, something Marceline had bought out of a whim, not expecting to show them off to anyone important. In fact, the last time she wore anything for anyone was Ash, her idiotic and somewhat sexist ex-boyfriend. She could still hear the idiotic comments that he thought were sweet, that were sexy. They weren't.

Simon began to rub against her, the friction beginning to get to her. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. This wasn't just some regular hook-up. It wasn't something out-of-the-blue. She wanted this. She needed this. And she knew he needed it too. It was more than electric, less than having a soul-mate. This was making love, and they were in love. They didn't need to admit their feelings to feel it.

When he entered her, she gasped out, her back arching. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Simon gave her a moment to become used to the sensation. He slowly began a rhythm, satisfied when he heard her moan his name. They went faster, Marceline biting her lip until she was sure she was going to bleed. Simon leaned down, taking her lips, kissing her hard. She smiled, and then playfully smirked, rolling over on top of him, and beginning to ride him. He moaned, one hand shooting to her thighs, the other caressing her breast. She gasped, leaning down to kiss him.

From outside the apartment, there was a chorus of moans, calling each other's names. Marceline didn't care if they attracted monsters, she didn't care about anything at all. She loved him, without a doubt. And it wasn't about the sex. She just knew. She called out to him when she was finally done, Simon following quickly afterward. Their kisses were frenzied, wanting. She pulled him to the make-shift bed, allowing them to do it one more time.

When they were finally satisified, they were tangled together under their blankets. She smiled at him, kissing his neck gently, their shared warmth lulling her softly. Before she finally closed her eyes, she spotted a patched up Hambo hanging from the forgotten backpack. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of snow.

* * *

**Oh jeez I'm sorry if it has too much detail.**

**This was my first sex-scene so I hope I'm okay.**

**Sorry if this should be rated M; I'd rather people search this up and not see it on M. They would assume it had a lot of weird scenes.**

**Thanks for reading so far! TBC!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, got into a writing funk. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**The pairings for this fiction will be:**

**Frostbite (Simoline or Simon/Older!Marceline)**

**PB/Finn (I have no idea what the cute little name for that would be)**

**Maybe a slight one sided Abadeer/Ice King, probably unbeknownst to the Ice king. Most likely just sort of fluff or maybe weird arguements. i have no idea.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

Marcy was blearily aware of the cold as she began to awaken. The cold wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday, just a bit chilly. It nipped at her ears, her skin slightly flushing as it used small mechanisms to keep her warm. She tossed and turned a moment under the animal pelts, finally opening her eyes. She looked around the room, the light reflecting on the ice from some unknown lighting. She untangled herself from the pelts, pulling on her Mary-Janes and stepping onto the cool glass. She half expected herself to slip, but found it easy to find friction between her shoes and the ice floor.

"Wenk!"

Marcy turned towards the door, slightly surprised. Gunther, or at least one of the Gunthers, had come to take her somewhere, most likely breakfast. She smiled cheerily, walking up to pat the penguin on the head, receiving a pleasant chatter from it. Allowing the penguin to lead her, she stepped down an ice staircase, leading into a large kitchen area. Many penguins were congregated around the kitchen, Marcy guessing that they were making their King's breakfast.

Marcy was handed a bowl of strawberries and some flapjacks, surprised that even in this ice land that they could still make warm foods. She had never ate flapjacks before, only knowing them by name. Gunther came back with a bottle of syrup, allowing her to put as much as she wished.

Eating her food slowly, she waiting for the Ice King or someone to approach her. She hadn't known what to do since she arrived, other than to be kind to the creatures around her and to stay out of their way. She was concerned that many of the penguins didn't like her. Perhaps they were jealous? That's kinda dumb.

Crash! Something had broken not too far away, probably in the next room. "Ice King? Marcy? Heeelllloooo, we're here to visit!" Called a familiar voice from the hall, causing Marcy to jump from her seat. Stepping from the kitchen, she found that the two creatures, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, were looking through the living room of the Ice Castle, not sure where to start looking for the young vampire.

"Here I am!" She called, running up behind Jake and scaring him half-to-death. She giggled as the dog appeared to deflate and scramble behind the Human, who laughed as well.

"Don't do that!" Said the dog, an obvious pout in his voice, glaring at the vampire.

"Sorry." She shrugged, still smiling. The human turned back to the window and pulled the curtains from the windows closed, avoiding the broken ice-glass that was shattered on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Called a sour voice from a room; a bleary-eyed Ice King stumbled out, grumpy to the fact he was awoken earlier than usual. "What are you guys doing here? It's ten in the morning!" The Ice King was known by the penguins to sleep late in the day, most likely from his age and his laziness.

"We wanted to come over and check up on Marcy." Said Finn the Human boy, stepping over some glass to the vampire, patting her on the head. The Ice King glared at him a moment and to the broken window, flicking one of his hands. The ice suddenly rose from the ground and back into place in the window frame.

"Can't you guys use the door like normal people?! Do you live in a barn?!" Yelled the Ice King half-heartedly, still grumpy as he walked from the room in his slippers, being led by the Gunthers into the kitchen.

"Well, no, we live in a tree house!" Called Finn, who got a snicker from both Jake and Marceline. "And you always break into our house!"

"Well… J-just shut up!" The Ice King appeared to have nothing to counter that, and simply turned away and ignored the heroes as he sat down in his Ice Throne, lukewarm coffee being poured into an ice cup by one of the many Gunthers. Sipping from his cup, he was served an equal amount of flapjacks, the smell of bacon wafting in the air. Marcy felt a bit insulted. Had they kept that delicacy from her on purpose? The Gunthers 'wenk'-ed happily at their King, and glare somewhat evilly at the little vampire, causing shivers to go down her back.

Finn the Human boy took a seat, gesturing for the Dog and the vampire girl to do the same. Marcy tilted her head, taking a seat across from the Human, next to the king, who appeared to be lolling to sleep in his seat.

"So, do you like this place so far?" Finn asked, stealing a bacon slice from the Ice King's plate, handing one to the Dog beside him, munching on it. Marcy looked on a bit jealously before kneeling in her chair to grab a piece as well, gaining glares from the Penguins at the oven.

"Yeah," She replied, her mouth somewhat full as she talked, "It's nice here. It's not too cold and I can play in the snow outside or I can talk to Gunther." One of the friendly penguins 'wenk'-ed at being mentioned, waddling over to her side.

"Okay… but if the Ice King says anything about kidnapping princesses, you'll tell us, right?" Whispered the Human, trying not to wake the King. Marcy nodded her head, looking amusingly discreet.

"Alright… so we'll go, I guess." Jake said somewhat awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders. Finn nodded, stealing a couple more pieces before muffling a good-bye to the vampire. They began to walk out of the door before they felt a heat wave.

"Dude, what's that?" Asked Jake, who turned somewhat suspiciously.

A chorus of panicked "WENK!"'s and the scream of a young girl alerted them to something happening. Running back into the hall, they discovered a large, swirling blue portal coming from one of the ovens, the source of the heat.

"MONSTER!" Called the Ice King, the shrieks of Marcy being heard as the portal closed. The Ice King gasped in what seemed to be fright and extreme anger.

"What the heck happened here?!" Called Jake, "We turn our back for five seconds-!"

"It wasn't me, it was that grey guy in the suit!" Said the Ice King in frustration, kicking the oven and yowling in pain.

The two bros looked at one another and gasped, "Grey guy in the suit… Hunson Abadeer!"

* * *

**Wooooah. I actually got some suspense(?) in here! Sweet.**

**TBC, my grand acquiantances!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this is so short, folks! This is a filler, sorry. DX**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

The next morning was excruciatingly hard to get up to. Simon felt so relaxed, laying there in his shared warmth, long black hair in his fingers. He sighed, and finally realized what had happened last night. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Marceline's head on his chest. That wouldn't had been so surprising if they hadn't had both been naked. Carefully lifting her head, he set her back down onto a pillow, slipping from the covers.

He had trouble for a few minutes, trying to remain quiet and trying to find his clothes. That was a chore, seeing as Marceline had thrown them wherever. Finding his pants, he managed to find his turtle-neck (which had claw marks, thanks to Marceline) and his socks. His shoes had been tossed under a ruined couch, and he had found his glasses on the wooden floor. Slipping over to his backpack, he began slipping out food for them to eat, fumbling with he can-opener once more.

"Simon?" Marceline called out sleepily, turning over to see him, her chest slightly revealed. She yawned, sitting up, allowing the blanket to slip even lower, Simon's face burning all the while.

"Marcy, pull your blanket up, please." He pointed to her, causing her to give him a wicked grin. She replied to this by standing up, taking her time to lean over, casually looking for her clothes. Eventually pulling on her clothes, she sat beside Simon, grabbing a can for herself, opening it without much effort.

"Sooo…. Marcy… I hope this doesn't ruin our relation-"

"Simon, please." She quirked a brow at him, pecking him on the cheek. "I like you, I love you. So, yeah, deal with it." She continued to eat, amused by the expression that seemed glued on Simon's face.

"Er- I… um… okay." He ended lamely, taking a bite of a pear. Shifting in his seat, he felt Marceline lean her head against his shoulder, looking off into the distance, apparently whispering something to herself.

_"Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_ That must be so confusing for a little girl. _

_And I know you're going to need me here with you... _

_but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..."_

Simon looked surprised. He had been writing that for Marceline on the photos he had taken of her not too long ago. He stayed silent, however, listening to her sing.

_"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, _

_and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? _

_Please forgive me for whatever I do _

_...when I don't remember you."_

She seemed to break off, a pained expression on her face, as if holding back tears. Simon gasped, putting down the can and holding Marceline to himself tightly, petting her head. Only then did she start crying, holding onto Simon for dear life.

"Please, Simon, please remember me." She choked out, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, her sobs wracking her lean frame. Simon choked somewhat, tears and sadness crawling up his throat. It was also accompanied by fear. What had happened in the future?

"I promise, Marcy. I promise I'll try." He whispered into her hair, rocking her back and forth, their food forgotten. "I'll try."

* * *

**TBC!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been gone soooo long guys! At least I've got a new chapter up, and it's pretty long too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The two adventurers were looking around in the Ice King's pantry and fridge, to his displeasure, without him even asking! He would have been more upset if he hadn't been slightly burned by the oven, trying to chase after Marcy and that weird grey guy that took her.

The two adventurers seemed upset, as if they had to deal with him before… oh, right they did deal with him once! But that was at least a year ago, to his lack of information. Eventually they pulled out some bug milk ("Hey, that's my last carton!") and a marker. They went to a clear side of the kitchen, drawing what appeared to be a smiley face, dousing the wall with the milk, which absorbed the liquid curiously. ("Hey! Great, now, you just wasted it all.")

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Finn spoke to the smiley face, which caused it to crack, red light entering the blue domain, causing the room to go a shade of purple. Finn jumped inside, Jake looking back at the Ice King.

"So, are you coming or not?" He asked before jumping in.

"Eeeh…" Whined the Ice King, looking warily at the flames inside, knowing that this was a bad idea. "Wait for me!" He yelled, flying in after them.

As the portal closed behind them, the Ice King knew this was a bad idea. A wave of heat washed over the three, causing the Ice King to breathe heavily, as if he was down a lung.

"Yo, dude, are you okay?" Asked Finn as he watched the thousand-year-old double over.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The Ice King was able to force out, faking a smile. Jake shrugged at his human counterpart.

"Alright, let's go find Marceline!" Yelled Finn as he jumped off a red cliff, Jake following after him, stopping him from falling to his death. The Ice King went after them, falling, allowing his beard to slow his descent. A number of demons were milling about, either running away from other demons or attacking one another. In the distance were strangely shaped pyramids, one most noticeably holding Hunson Abadeer, and most likely his daughter with him.

"Alright, this way!" Yelled Finn, running past a large gathering of demons, not noticing the strangers. The Ice King flew over them, feeling his candy heart pounding, breathing heavily. He knew his Ice Powers wouldn't be as powerful here, being as there was so much flame and heat. It was heavy in his lungs, weighing him down. But he kept going, because he had to. For Marcy.

They eventually arrived, the stretchy dog flying over the group of demons in line, who all complained quite loudly. Ahead was Marceline's Dad in his demon form, looking quite disgusting.

"Finn, Jake! It's so great to see you again!" He yelled, smiling at the two in his demonic way, causing them to shiver. "Who's your friend? Haven't I seen you before..?" He asked, looking over to the Ice King.

"Of course you've… haah…" The Ice King landed on the red stone underneath him, breathing heavily, "You've seen me… hh… you kidnapped Marceline… from me!"

"Kidnapped? How can I kidnap my own daughter from a stranger?" He looked doubtfully at the older appearing man, which he knew he was much older than.

"Give us back Marceline, Marceline's Dad!" Finn yelled, Jake coming beside him to back him up.

"Woah, woah now! How about you see her for yourselves before you go making a big deal about this?" Hunson gestured with his hands for the two to calm, turning into his vampire form, which calmed the three a bit more. He led them up a flight of stairs, turning to a small, cozy room that seemed out of place in the Nightosphere. The wallpaper was pink and red, the furniture in the room a similar shade. It was filled with children's toys and the like; appearing as if the Lord of Evil had been prepared for this. Marcy was on the floor, playing with what seemed to be a pair of small trapped demons, who were not daring to complain. She looked up, seeing all three of them, smiling.

"Finn, Jake!" She smiled, jumping up from her toys, "Ice King!" She hugged each of them individually, the Ice King feeling strangely affectionate to the girl, as if he needed to protect her at all costs.

"See, she is quite safe here, among her people." Hunson smiled, messing up his daughter's hair. She giggled, smoothing her hair down once again, flopping onto her bed. Hunson did the same, sitting down with her.

"Yeah, but who told you she was here? Every time we tried to call…" Jake began to ask, interrupted by the Lord of Evil.

"Aah, yes, the Candy Princess. Her butler got in contact with me, the old chum, casually bringing up the topic of my daughter from the past being in the present. As a responsible, caring parent, I had to go get my little bloodling, didn't I?" He laughed casually, as if his contact with Peppermint Butler was not strange. "I also spoke with Bonnibel. She was the one who told me that my daughter was with a pervert."

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert. I just want to love someone…" The Ice King wheezed, "I didn't chase after Princess Bubblegum when she turned thirteen, did I?!"

"Well… no…" Finn said hesitantly, deciding to side with the Ice King on this matter.

"Aaaanyways, I think you should be leaving now. Say goodbye to the mortals, Marcy." Hunson said, waving to the three mechanically.

Marcy stood and wandered over to the three, hugging each of them. When she eventually reached the Ice King, he noticed an amulet around her neck. It was purple, shining, and what he could see in the reflection, Marcy screaming and kicking with anger, trying to break free.

"What in the glob is this?!" He yelled, ripping the amulet from her neck, the vampire girl falling to the floor. Hunson jerked from the bed, looking guilty before Finn ran to Marcy.

"What did you do, Ice King?!" He yelled, helping her up.

"I didn't do ANYTHING." He shoved the amulet in Finn's face, "HE put this THING on her!"

Finn took the amulet, having been familiar with the Lord of Evil's attempts to force his daughter into becoming the ruler of the Nightosphere. He jerkily looked to Hunson, looking quite angry.

"Okay, okay. I didn't want my daughter fussing over some mortals, so I put this calming Amulet on her. She hardly knows you now, anyways." He says, gesturing with his hands that it was no big deal.

Marcy seemed to double slightly in size, her face twisted with rage. She screeched, jumping on her father's face, surprising him. He pulled her off, laughing as she scratched and pulled at his hair.

"Ooph! Haha, throwing a tantrum, my little bloodling?" He cooed as she attempted to claw his face with nails which would have split Finn's flesh easily. While he was distracted, Finn threw a punch to his stomach, winding him for a moment, causing him to loosen his grip on his daughter. Grabbing her under the arms, Finn and Jake ran from the room, Ice King just barely following behind.

They eventually reached a spot where they could easily create another portal out, having pillaged through a couple houses of the demons, throwing back something such as food or money.

As Finn began recreating the portal, the Ice King picked up what he thought was a banana, "Why in the heck are there bananas here?" Jake quickly smacked it out of his hands, gathering Marcy into his arms before jumping through the new portal, Ice King soon after.

They landed back into the Ice Castle, moaning a bit before seeing the portal was still open.

"C'mon mang, help me close this!" Finn yelled as he scrambled up, trying to force the portal closed. It appeared that Hunson had found the portal, trying to squeeze himself out, half-way through.

"C'mon, Marcy, don't you wanna stay with daddy?" He asked, appearing to grab for his daughter.

"No! I wanna stay with Sim- Ice King!" She yelled back. Hunson seemed to pause a moment, taken aback by what she almost said. Suddenly, the Ice King punched him square in the nose, freezing the entrance shut as the Lord of Evil fell back into the Nightosphere.

They all fell back on the floor, Marcy huddling between the Ice King and Finn, the three rescuers all out of breath. Ice King was thankful that he was back home and that he was able to breath, but he was just happy Marcy was back.

"So… I guess we should go talk to Peebles, right?" Jake asked Finn, looking pooped.

"Yeah…. Right after we crash." Finn replied, his eyes half shut before the two heroes promptly fell asleep. The Ice King groaned, pulling the two from the kitchen into the living room, putting them onto a couch and throwing a warm fur pelt over them.

Marcy looked lazily at the Ice King, moving her hands into a grabbing motion, wanting to be picked up. The Ice King obliged, picking her up and carrying her to her room, laying her on her bed and pulling the blankets over her.

"Marcy…" His voice soft and very gentle, "Why did you want to come back? You could have stayed with that guy…"

"Because…" She yawned, "You remind me of someone…"

"Who?" He asked, but it was too late. She was already asleep.

* * *

**Awww, well! Thanks for reading so far, and TBC everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's another crappy chapter!**

* * *

Later that evening, the two had gathered around a campfire inside a small house. The clouds in the sky had warned them earlier that it was going to rain, and it was doing just that. The flame in the fireplace was barely keeping Simon warm at all, a few blankets provided by Marceline keeping him just above freezing.

"I hate how the weather fluctuates." He mumbled, wiping his blue glasses on one of the blankets, shivering slightly. Marceline came to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder, a sigh escaping her lips as she drew her arms around him. Simon froze, looking down at her, knowing he would have to eventually stop this. Now was the time, if ever. He didn't want to do this, but she had to go eventually.

"Marcy… I don't think we should…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should be in this relationship… with me. Because you eventually have to go back to your time. I'm just a memory, Marceline. You can't hold onto me forever."

Marceline jerked her arms away from him, wincing, looking as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Marceline, I'm really sorry…" He whispered, watching her as she drew back.

"No, Simon." She hissed venomously, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" He asked quietly, watching as she stood up.

"It's not fair that you can let me go! I grew up without you for over a thousand years! I missed you, globdangit, and you shouldn't be allowed to say I can't love you!" She yelled, surprising Simon.

"Marceline! You know you have to go back! You can't stop that from happening!" He said back, his voice rising with anger, beginning to become upset.

"I won't go back!" She yelled, acting like a spoiled child. "I'll just come back and—"

"**Marceline!**" He yelled, causing her to stop. "You can't stay here. I don't love you!"

Marceline stopped, staring at him, before floating away into a corner and pulling a blanket over herself. She decided not to argue any further, letting herself simmer, thinking over everything that has happened so far. Simon stood from his blankets, stepping away from the cold fire. He began to reach for her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Marceline, I'm sor—"

"Go away." She hissed, jerking away from his touch, sensing his comforting hand.

Simon sighed, pulling his hand back, walking back to his pile of blankets. He took one and threw it over the vampire, and curled back into his pile, trying to stay warm. He closed his eyes for half a second, lulled by the crackling of the fire and the work of the day before suddenly snapping awake. He stood, stretching out, wincing as something popped in his back. He stepped over his blankets, glancing at where Marceline was supposed to be.

But she wasn't there.

"Marcy?" Simon whispered, pulling the blankets from the corner, looking around the room for the vampire. Grabbing an umbrella from his backpack, he stepped outside into the rain, the umbrella keeping him dry. She was nowhere in sight. Stepping down and jumping over a missing step, he began looking around the block, becoming increasingly worried.

"Marceline?" He yelled out, now jogging, his umbrella forgotten behind him. He was soon drenched to his bones, his glasses immediately becoming useless as they began collecting water. He ran for what felt like an hour before tripping over something, most likely a pot hole, and stumbling behind a car. Only then did he stop a second, hearing the moans. He froze, cornering himself into the car, listening for the direction of the moaning. It appeared to be coming from a nearby park, which was known to have a forest and a children's playground. Simon stood, following the sound, immediately greeted with the sight of Marceline kicking one of the moaning mutants in the face. They appeared to be everywhere, one of the monsters able to reach up and grab her hair, pulling her down. She shrieked in anger, shoving the monster down, slicing it with her nails where it was supposed to have a face.

"Marceline!" He yelled, beginning to go for his Ice Crown, knowing she was needed help.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT CROWN, SIMON." She shrieked, her body seeming to twist in odd angles, terrifying the man below. It appeared she began to turn into a monster, smacking most of the mutants away from her, causing them to splat onto the ground. She began literally ripping them apart. All the while Simon's hand was halfway to the Ice Crown, frozen in place as she fought.

Eventually the mutants stopped coming, and Marceline went back into her original form, barely glancing at Simon before stomping out of the forest.

"Marceline, wait!" He began, running after her. He found that she had stopped, but most likely not for him. Around them was what he could only call a massive grave. There were many bodies around them in white body bags, appearing as if they were supposed to go into one massive grave. There were many individual graves, some actually filled and others exposed. The smell of rotting corpses was engulfing, causing Simon to retch. Marceline, however, had smelt this before in the Nightosphere. It was familiar.

The two began walking around, stepping around a sandbox and a half-torn apart slide. This was the children's playground part of the park. Simon felt something sour in his throat, akin to sadness.

They eventually stumbled upon a large grave site. It appeared that many relatives had been buried in the same place. Simon sighed, shaking his head. Marceline seemed somewhat reserved.

Eventually Simon stopped; his breathing apparently had slowed to a point where Marceline was afraid he had stopped.

"What is it, Simon?" She asked, setting down onto the ground, looking from the white-haired man to the grave they had stopped in front of. It was a large stone, appearing to have some sort of inscription on it. Luckily the moon was out, otherwise she would not have been able to read it.

_Good Night, My Princess_

_BETTY_

Marceline looked from the grave to Simon, increasingly worried, understanding what it meant. This was Betty, the woman that Simon had and still loved. She had died… somehow. And for Simon's sake, she wished she hadn't, or at least had died a painless death. She wrapped her arms around him as he shook, tears training down his face. She had forgotten about her anger at him and their fight, all she wanted to do now was to comfort him.

They stood there for many minutes, too many for Marceline to count, before Simon finally stopped shaking, his breathing becoming normal. He allowed himself, to hug Marceline back, but leaned back somewhat to look at her.

"Marceline… what happens in the future?" He asks somewhat abruptly. Marceline was surprised. Why would he be asking about this now, in front of Betty's grave?

"Simon, we can talk about this later… We're here at Bet-"

"Marceline, please. Just… answer my question." His voice was harsh before he apologized, smoothing her hair apologetically.

"…. Simon… I… You… You won't like what you hear."

"Marcy." He looked at her gently, firmly. He knew he could take it, or at least, he hoped he could. He was surrounded by the past, and knowing that Betty was at peace somewhere helped him a little.

"You… you forget everything, Simon. You survive past all these years but you forget every little memory with me. It's that crown, Simon, that globbing crown. You're… nuts… and I try to help you, but you never come back. I was giving up when I came here, Simon. Please know that I tried, Simon. I really did try." She seemed ashamed, lowering her head. Simon took this in hesitantly, closing his eyes. It was the crown that was making him crazy, he knew that. Couldn't he just hold on for her? Couldn't he try to remember her?

"I'm sorry, Marcy. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tight, receiving a hug back. They stayed another few minutes like this, comforting each other, happy that they were able to share in their sadness. They eventually separated, sitting beside Betty's grave. They began to talk about nothing in particular. About the number of stars in the sky (that they could actually see) and when the rain was going to stop. Eventually they laid down together. Simon brushed the hair from her eyes, caressing her face.

She took hold of his hand, "I thought you didn't love me."

"I… I was trying to protect you, Marcy. I thought if you… didn't love me… or hated me, it would be easier for you to go back." He admitted somewhat bashfully.

"Well, it wouldn't." She pouted somewhat before surprising Simon with a kiss. He sighed, kissing her back, not at all bothered he was kissing someone else beside his past loves grave. He felt as if Betty were okay with it. They laid there until the sun began to rose, in which they had to run back to the house, where they slept the rest of the day. Together in each other's arms.

* * *

**TBC!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auuugh, sorry I haven't been on in awhile. Here's another chapter!**

**Sorry if it's a bit short. xD**

* * *

Finn awoke slowly, realizing that the cold in the room meant he was still passed out at Ice King's castle. The youth sprung from the couch, startling the magical pit bull beside him, who yelped in fear.

"Dude, not cool." Pouted Jake, getting up from the floor.

"Sorry mang, I didn't know we would sleep here til'…" Finn ran over to a window, looking outside, "Glob, it's past dusk!"

"Dangit, I had promised Lady I'd take her out for dinner tonight!" Said Jake, "I hope she'll understand…"

"I'm sure she will, Jake, but we need to go talk to Princess Bubblegum. Y'know, about Hunson?" He said, pointing towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Right!" Said Jake, about to punch the window out when the Ice King came into the room.

"Hey, watch it! Can't you use the door?!" He exclaimed angrily, pointing towards the door directly beside the window.

"Er… heheh." Said Finn blushingly, opening the door and allowing his bro to exit first before following him out.

The two quickly travelled from the Ice Kingdom to the Candy Kingdom, going into the Princess's castle quickly in order to reach her. She had been asleep when the heroes had awoken her, and was startled.

"Augh! You guys, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed angrily, but only slightly, slipping on a pair of slippers. "What do you guys need that's so important?"

"Hunson tried to kidnap Marcy, but we took her back!" Said Finn excitedly, "But, uhm, you should probably talk to Peppermint Butler. He talks to Hunson I guess? At least that's what Hunson said." He rubs the back of his head, babbling.

"Peppermint Butler and Hunson Abadeer? Hmm… I suppose I will speak to Peppermint Butler soon." Said the Princess, stepping out of the room and downstairs to her lab, expecting the heroes to follow.

"So Peebles, how's the portal going?" Asked Jake, leaning against a table. The Princess seemed to jump, as if remembering something important.

"Oh my glob, you guys. I almost forgot!" She quickly ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a few papers and walking back over to the heroes, showing them to Finn. "See these read-outs? The Marcelines are going to get really sick. Because they're not supposed to be in this time. If they stay here too long, they'll eventually…"

"What, PB? What'll happen to them?" Asked Finn, looking worried.

"They'll… they're bodies will begin to work wrong. They're metabolisms will begin to shut down. They will not be able to eat or sleep. Eventually they'll begin to hallucinate…" Said Princess Bubblegum, hating that she had to tell this horrible news to the dog, even more so to the fourteen year old boy. "They'll eventually… die."

"Oh no! PB, you **HAVE **to finish the portal!" Said Jake, jumping up from the table.

"Alright, guys! Alright, I think I know a place where we can get more crystals… it might be dangerous though…" She frowned, turning towards the boy. "The reason I hadn't mentioned it earlier, or sent any other people to mine there is because the cave is known to collapse very easily."

"Danger is our middle names!" Said Finn.

"Of course it is, Finn." She smiles, unconsciously petting his head. "There is a cave where Lumpy Space Princess used to live, remember, while she was homeless? Anyways, near there should be a dumb rock. Move that rock and you'll enter a cave…"

* * *

"So, is this it?" Asked Jake, holding up their torch, squinting into the darkness of the cave. He wished he wasn't color-blind, maybe that might have helped his sight.

"Well, it should be it." Said Finn, holding up the directions that PB had gave him.

The two heroes began following the directions that the princess had written out for them in detail, but not to a point where it was overly-complicated and hard to understand. Eventually the two came upon a large cave with very large crystals that glowed a soft yellow light, which were jutting down from the ceiling like stalactites. Jake stretched up to the ceiling after being given a small hammer in which to break off a piece.

"It says to break off fifteen pieces, but to be careful, 'cause the ceiling tends to be—" Finn had began when the room started to shake. Jake stretched back down to his original size, holding a large amount of crystals in his overly-large hands, panicking.

"Dude, what did you do?!"

"I wasn't listening and I think I grabbed too many but—"

A large crystal fell from the ceiling and landed between the two.

"Let's get the glob out of here!" Screamed Finn, running back in which they came while crystals fell right and left. The two heroes eventually made it out of the cave, breathing heavily as they pushed the dumb rock back into place.

"Well, that was fun." Said Jake, laughing nervously.

"C'mon, let's get these crystals back to PB."

* * *

**TBC!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I'm taking so globbing long. The ending is almost here!**

* * *

"Marcy?" Simon awoke, feeling damp with the rain of last night, a chill running through him as he pulled himself up. He turned, looking around the area a moment before noticing Marceline, who was leaning against a tree, throwing her guts up onto the bark. Simon immediately stood, running over to her and pulling the hair out of her face, feeling a shiver run down his spine. She continued vomiting for a moment or so before wiping her mouth on her sleeve, shivering with disgust.

"Marceline, are you alright?" He frowned, allowing the vampire to lean heavily on him while helping her away from the tree.

"I… I dunno, I just feel sick." She frowned. Simon put the back of his hand on her forehead, breathing in sharply when he noted she felt really hot.

"It's probably just a fever or a cold…" He mumbled, not sure if he was telling the truth or just trying to fool himself. He helped Marceline from the gravesite back to the building they had been resting at previously, helping her get dressed into something dry and letting her lay down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her.

"This reminds me when I had a fever… or was it a cold?" Marceline sighed somewhat as she settled into the couch, frowning when she felt her stomach deny her of any rest. Simon noticed this, grabbing a tin bucket and handing it to her, pulling her hair out of her face while she expelled her dinner once more.

"I think it would be best if we just stayed here until this gets better." Simon nodded as he stepped outside, dumping the contents of the bucket and setting the bucket beside the couch, in reach of the vampire.

"Yeah…" She frowned, shivering violently before burying herself in the covers. Simon quickly changed into dry clothes of his own, throwing the damp ones near the corner of the room before sitting down next to the couch, frowning worriedly at Marceline before leaning his head against the armrest, pulling out an old pre-war book.

* * *

Cough cough!

The Ice King opened his eyes. Geez, what time was it? And it looked like those heroes in the next room were getting up. The Ice King frowned, pulling himself from his bed and walking into the living room, watching sight of the two ready the punch out the window— again.

"Hey, watch it! Can't you use the door?!" He shouted agitatedly at the two, pointing towards the door directly beside the window. The heroes chuckled abashly and ran from the room through the door. Ice King rolled his eyes and continued in the direction of where he had heard the coughing.

In Marcy's room, he found the source of the coughing. Marcy was currently in a fetal position, her face tinted ever-so slightly with pink. Ice King felt himself frown, scurrying towards the young vampire.

"Marcy, what's wrong?" His voice lowered a few octaves, strangely. Marcy flittered her eyes open.

"Simon?" She whispered before coughing again, seemingly to pass out. Ice King didn't know who Simon was, but he knew something was wrong with Marcy. Pulling her into his arms, he ran from the room and shot an ice bolt at the window (ironically), flying out. Marcy shifted in his arms, grateful for the cool air on her face, however the rest of her body hated that she was becoming cold, her body shivering violently.

"You'll be okay, Marcy, I promise." He frowned, feeling himself shiver as well, however with fear for the young vampire. Eventually the two made it to the Candy Kingdom, breaking down the door to the Princess's room.

"Augh! Ice King?!" Princess Bubblegum complained, ready to insult him and demand him to leave when she noted the frantic look on his face, the young vampire curled up in his arms, who was coughing and moaning in pain.

"Oh glob, oh glob." PB immediately forgot her anger towards the Ice King, grabbing him by the sleeve and leading him downstairs to her lab, ignoring her banana guards as they rush after them.

"When did this start?!" The Princess barked as she removed most of the books and papers from the table nearest to the portal, allowing the Ice King to set her down upon it.

"Uh, I dunno! I just woke up when I heard coughing and I went to go check on Marcy and I found her like this, all warm and coughing and yuck." Ice King frowned, combing the hair away from Marcy's eyes. Bubblegum frowned, turning towards the door when Finn and Jake busted in, looking tired and dirty, but having a large amount of crystals in their hands.

"Just in time, you guys!" She exclaimed, but her voice was not filled with relief. "Gimme the crystals, I'll put them into the machine. Try to keep Marceline's temperature down as best as you can." Jake handed the crystals to the princess, who smiled in turn to Jake and then to Finn. Her eyes were filled with affection for the two, however a bit more for the human boy, before turning back to the time machine and fiddling with it.

Ice King nodded, grabbing a cloth from the floor and putting a piece of ice inside of it, putting it atop Marcy's head. Marcy sighed in relief at the cool fabric, however shivered, coughing once more.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Asked Finn, frowning as he looked at the young vampire, noting the coughing.

"Well, I hope that Marceline is okay, for one. Seeing as she's older and she has a better working metabolism, she'll most likely be okay for a day or so, but I can't say the same for this Marceline." He seemed to be connecting wires to many parts of the crystal, shutting the compartment and moving onto the next. "I would wait another day if I could, but I don't believe the younger Marceline could take it much longer."

And it was true, it seemed that the young Marceline was having a bad coughing fit, curling into herself. Ice King frowned, producing yet another ice cube into the rag and patting it on her head, frowning deeply.

A few moments later, the Princess announced that the machine was ready. All it needed to do was charge up and input the information into the contraption.

* * *

"Marceline?"

Marceline was currently coughing violently onto the floor, holding her stomache, her head swimming with pain as she closed her eyes. _Why did everything hurt?_ She wondered, _I don't remember colds being THIS bad._

She felt arms pick her up and set her back onto the couch, a comforting hand petting her long hair. She opened her eyes, which felt warm, trying to keep awake.

"Marceline, stay awake. Look at me, alright?" Simon caressed her face, inching onto the couch and pulling her into his arms. Her face was burning up, but her body felt like ice. Marceline coughed once again, shivering in pain.

She suddenly felt Simon shift underneath her as a large amount of light entered the room from the outside, his body seeming to contract in fright as a loud bang was heard.

"Marcy, I'll be right back. Try to keep your eyes open, alright?" He whispered, petting her hair. Marceline nodded, making a confirming sound as he pulled himself from underneath her and peeked outside. Outside was a purple, swirling vortex, colors of fuchsia and violet moving about. Simon gasped, his body jerking in surprise. He was also surprised to find Marceline by his side, looking somewhat better.

"I… think it's time for me to go, Simon.

* * *

**TBC!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost there now! Sorry if it's abrupt... :C**

* * *

"W-What?" Simon frowned. He knew that it was going to come eventually, but he was hoping for more time, seeing as they had patched up their relationship again. He lost Betty, now Marceline?

"I know…" She frowned, pulling him into her arms, leaning heavily on him. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to, I guess." Her hair was already drifting towards the vortex.

"Marceline… I… I love you, alright? I'm sorry that I forget. I'll really try to remember you, I promise." He held onto her tight, kissing her hard. They stayed like that for an unknowing amount of time until Marceline felt her body contract in pain at resisting the pull of the portal. Simon tensed, frowning, kissing her again and again, not wanting her to go, but knowing she had to. She smiled, tired and with sadness, letting her hand drift across his cheek as she let go.

"I love you too, Simon." She felt herself drifting towards the vortex unwillingly, her last coherent thought being of her love.

* * *

"Aha! Got it!" Peebles shouted as the machine lit up, a portal appearing in one of the hatches. Finn shouted in triumph, running over to hug the princess, happy that Marcy would be okay. Bubblegum blushed half-way before, petting his head, gesturing over to the Ice King and Marcy.

"Uhh, right." Finn blushed, letting go of the princess before stepping towards Ice King, who was hugging Marcy tight. Marceline was hugging back as well, seeming to have regain consciousness as soon as the portal had opened.

"Ice King… it's time for her to go back." Finn frowned as he saw the old man shed a tear. It was totally dirtballs to see the Ice King like this. Finn had seen the Ice King in some pathetic appearances before, but now it was just… sad.

But he wasn't gonna cry.

Nope, not at all.

Finn cleared his throat, stepping up to the Ice King and awkwardly patting his back. The Ice King smiled somewhat, albeit sadly, allowing to let the young vampire go.

"Goodbye everyone!" Marcy said weakly as she felt her hair drifting towards the vortex. She seemed worried, apprehensive to say something.

"I love you, Ice King!" Marcy suddenly exclaimed as she felt her body moving towards the portal, "You're one of my bestest friends!"

Ice King seemed genuinely touched by this, smiling somewhat as another tear went down his face.

"You are too!" He smiled, waving at the little vampire as she turned towards the portal and jumped in.

* * *

Everything was… swirling. And it was extremely hard to think of anything at all. All Marceline knew was that she was extremely sad, but also extremely happy. These emotions, yes, contradicted each other, but she was never good with emotions, other than putting them into song. Maybe, if she didn't stay here forever, she'd write a song about it.

"Hello?" Marceline felt herself ask. She heard an echo, or perhaps not? She wasn't sure, but it sounded younger than her, but she might have just been grasping at straws.

"Don't let Simon wear that crown, got it?!" She yelled, knowing that even saying this was probably not going to help anything. She wasn't exactly sure if she got confirmation from it, what she got in reply was more or less a shout, or perhaps her ears were playing tricks on her. She just hoped that maybe, just maybe, the younger her could allowing the Ice King in the future to remember just a little bit more…

* * *

"Marceline!"

The older vampire opened her eyes, feeling as if a thousand pounds were on her head. She looked around, noting she was in a hospital bed, luckily without any windows, a gaggle of people around her. The first she noticed was the Ice King by her side, smiling goofily. She wasn't sure if this stung or not, but she was almost genuinely happy to see him. Almost.

The next she noticed was the candy princess, who was still in her pajamas, albeit with a lab coat, speaking with a doctor before noting that the vampire was awake, coming by her side. Finn and Jake were also near the bed, grinning at her happily, happy she was back.

"Marceline, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Peebles asked, smiling somewhat at the vampire.

"Ugh… just my head, that's all…" She frowned, rubbing at the crown of her head, squinting in the light.

"Well, you'll have to stay in the hospital until we're sure you don't have a concussion. But seeing as the space-time continuum hasn't been blown to bread balls, I think you're okay over in the past." Princess Bubblegum nodded to the doctor, who left the room.

"Ugh… I just wanna go home…" Marceline frowned, floating from the bed.

"Marceline, you gotta stay here…" Bubblegum frowned at her.

"No way, I really need to leave…" She glanced at the Ice King before grabbing the bed sheet and wrapping it over herself. "I'll call you if I don't feel okay, alright?" She frowned at the Princess, who seemed to finally understand, at least somewhat, what went wrong.

"Okay… but I'm gonna have a doctor check on you three times a week!" She shouted as Marceline left the room, sampling floating over banana guards. Eventually she made it back to her cave, entering the small house inside. She pulled the sheet off, collapsing on her bed and closing her eyes, not wanting to sleep, knowing she would see Simon again, but she was so tired…

* * *

Simon was happy to have his little Marcy back.

She was safe and sound, and she wasn't sick anymore, so that was a good thing too. It was like having his friend back… again? Hmm, it was hard to judge.

But he was going to miss Marceline dearly, the older Marceline.

And no, of course he wasn't a pedophile or a pervert. That was a disgusting notion. He loved Marcy as a friend, not like a lover. He only considered the elder Marcy to be his mate. And he knew he wasn't going to tell anything too important to Marcy about her elder self.

"C'mon, Simon, tell me about me!" She giggled, hanging off of his arm. He sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"You have really long and pretty hair, if you wanna know so bad." He chuckled, "And you're tall and skinny."

Marcy seemed to be very interested in these facts, like anybody would normally be.

"I think I heard myself in the portal, y'know." She mentioned at supper time through a mouthful of soup.

"Really now?" Simon seemed to gulp, frightened. He wondered if that would affect the space-time continuum like one of those goofy seventies movies or whatever.

"Yeah… She wants me to stop you from using the crown so much!" She shouted, pouting. Simon relaxed, smiling at the young vampire, patting her head.

"I'll try to, okay?" He smiled, "Now eat the rest of your soup before it goes cold."

"Okay Simon!"

* * *

**TBC! Final chapter ahead!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here is the final chapter! Sorry if it's really abrupt. :C**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the time-travel incident. Marceline was still seeing the doctor, although she seemed perfectly fine. Well, until today.

"That is SO not true, test it again!" Was a shriek heard by the Candy Princess as she neared the vampire's house. She was accompanied by Morrow, her goose, and a banana guard. She ordered the guard and her goose to stay outside, entering the house. The first sight she beheld was Marceline threatening her doctor with her bass.

"B-But I already tested it three times, Ms. Abadeer!" Said the little bon-bon doctor, shivering in fear.

"Then test it again, 'cause there's no WAY in the Nightosphere that that test is true!" She yelled, her voice cracking somewhat before throwing the guitar at her couch, glancing at the candy princess before floating from the room. The bon-bon quaked in fear, crying somewhat.

"Doctor Bon-Bon, what's the matter?" The Princess asked as she leaned down, frowning and patting her subject's head, comforting her. The bon-bon sniveled for a moment before going on her tip-toes, whispering in the ear of the princess. The Princess gasped, jerking upwards.

"Are you sure?" She frowned, worried.

"I already tested it three times!" Doctor Bon-Bon squeaked, fearful that the princess was to shout at her too. Bubblegum relaxed her shoulders, smiling calmly.

"It's okay, I'm just nervous, is all." She nodded, "I do not doubt that you did your best. You may leave now, I will speak to Marceline." The doctor didn't have to be told twice, immediately running from the area.

Peebles found the vampire in her room, sitting on her bed. From the soft noises inside, she was sure that she was crying.

"Marceline?" The Princess asked, cracking the door open. Marceline quickly rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"I don't wanna talk right now…" She sighed, but didn't complain when the princess entered the room anyways, sitting beside the vampire.

"Marceline… did you… y'know…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you have any protection?"

"Of course not, it was the heat of the moment. And it was back when there weren't many places you could get that sorta globbing stuff anymore."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a long moment.

"Marceline…" Peebles began.

"Yeah, I know who it is."

"Alright… but are you ready for something like this?"

"Well, I'm NOT going to just give it away or get rid of it or something."

"Well, good, I suppose. But are you ready for something like this?"

"No, I'm not, but I hope you'll help."

Princess Bubblegum let that settle on her mind. The Vampire Queen trusted her to help her with this. She felt honored yet extremely nervous.

"Alright… Yeah, I can help."

"Thanks."

"Of course." She smiled, receiving a tired smile from the Queen.

"Alright, enough…" Marceline sighed.

"Do you want to spread the word?" The Princess asked.

"Uhm… I guess to a few people…"

"How about we go talk to Finn and Jake first? I think they'd take it best."

"Yeah, alright…"

* * *

"You're what now?"

"You heard me, Finn."

"Oh my glob, that is… so…"

"Horrible? Disgusting?"

"Globbing awesome!"

"Huh?"

"I can TOTALLY help you out with that sorta stuff, Marcy!"

"Uh… thanks, Jake."

"No problem!"

"Uh… Finn, you alright?"

"Ahem, uh, yeah."

"You in shock?"

"Sort of."

"Alright then."

"Who do you wanna tell next?"

"I guess we should tell my dad next… this is going to suck…"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Dad, please, calm down…"

"Who was the globbing fiend who touched my daughter?! I'll suck out his soul!"

"Dad, it's not like you can hurt him now…"

"Princess Bubblegum, fire up that time machine, 'cause I'm ready to go kick some butt in the past!"

"I've dismantled the machine, Mr. Abadeer, sorry."

"Ugh!"

"Dad, it's alright, it was… uh.. consensual."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna keep it."

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh, bye dad, talk to you later…"

"Marceline, don't you dare hang up th—"

* * *

The last person that Marceline had agreed to talk to was the Ice King. She supposed since they were so close, and their past together, he sort of deserved to know.

"Oh, hey Marceline! How's it goin'? Hey Princess…"

"I'm only here with Marceline, I'm waiting outside." Peebles replied haughtily, slamming the door on the way out. The Ice King pouted somewhat, turning to Marceline.

"What's shakin'?" He asked, frowning as he took in her expression.

"Uh… well… promise you won't freak out."

"I won't freak out, now tell me! Is it a juicy secret?!"

"Uh… kind of, I guess…"

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"I'm pregnant."

Ice King seemed to freeze up a moment, a surprised look on his face, his mouth in the shape of an O.

"Oh… uh… wow… congratulations!" He shouted, smiling somewhat. Marceline tried to smile back, but only ended up sobbing.

"Uh… I mean… boo hoo?" He frowned, surprised by her reaction, as Marceline stepped up to him, hugging him. He wasn't exactly sure how to act, but hugged her back anyways.

"I'm sorry… hormones, I guess." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Naah, it's okay." He smiled, trying to be supportive.

"Uh… well… Right…" She seemed to smile, or attempted to, floating away from the old man. "I'll… see you around. And please don't go blabbing to anyone about this, alright?"

"Alright, I promise!" The Ice King smiled, nodding to her. She took a deep breath, nodding back to him before floating out the door.

"So… how'd it go?" Asked Peebles, climbing atop her goose.

"It went… okay. I guess." The Vampire Queen shrugged, floating from the castle and following the goose as they went back to her house.

"Well… I'm here for you, alright? If you need ANY help at all…"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"Of course." The Princess smiled before she left on Morrow again, flying back to the castle.

Marceline then floated into her bedroom, lying down on her red bed, closing her eyes. She didn't know how she should feel, but all she felt was… content. Maybe she wouldn't be alone after all…

* * *

**The final chapter! Hoo hah!**

**So, what did you think of this fanfiction over all? What do you think of Marceline being pregnant?**

**Thanks for reading this crappy fic!**

**Farwell, mein freunds. :D**


End file.
